Secret Binding
by inugirl13
Summary: Who can tell who's really in love with who? four people, two bodies and pure love! And smut!


A/N: Big fan of Sukishyo! This is only my secon favorite pairing but it was a request from a friend. I hope you enjoy the smut!

Warning!: Lemon! This story is pure smut!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the setting, but man... i wish I did!!

* * *

Sunao woke up naked in bed, wondering why his back end ached and why he was, naked, cuddled against some unknown person. He jerked his eyes wide and saw the sleeping face of none other than Hashiba, Sora. He smiled faintly down at the way Sora's lips were parted, ever so little, and let out a quiet chuckle. Sora shifted in his sleep, draping his arm lightly across Sunao's hip. Blushing faintly, Sunao realized that he hadn't brought himself to Sora's bed, and was almost just as certain that it wasn't stiffness that made his back ache. There was but one explaination of both. Yoru and Ran and their... over-active libidos.

He scowled suddenly when he thought of Yoru. That brought up bad memories of the labs and expiriments and torture and-

He stopped when Sora shifted again. When he didn't wake up he sighed and decided to go back to sleep and wait for morning. If Hashiba woke up now, he thought then we'd both be up 'til morning. Resigning himself to the fatherest part of the bed, near the wall, he drifted back off to sleep.

Just after Sunao fell asleep, Ran woke up, shifting his body close to his lover's shared one. He nuzzled his face into his neck and breathed his lovers name.

"...Yoru..."

Sora blinked his eyes open when he felt new weight shifting onto him. He blushed, fully awake and very aware of the naked skin of the smaller boy pressing against him. He knew it was Yoru he was after but couldn't help thinking that it wasn't Ran looking for Yoru... but Sunao calling for him. That thought passed as Ran pushed himself and his naked body closer, throwing his arms around his neck as he called again.

"Yoru! Where's my Yoru!" he demanded with a pouted.

"Gah! Get off! I'm not gonna let Yoru out!" he said and pushed Ran away. He almost felt sorry when the tears came to Ran's eyes but forgot that as Ran pushed him down by the shoulders, straddling him and pushing the blanket away.

"I want to see Yoru!" Sora pushed away, making Ran fall to the floor and cry out in pain as his backside was jarred. Sora gasped, his eyes changing from that navy blue to a vibrant yellow.

He moved to the floor and grasped Ran's chin in his hand, lifting it up to meet his face. He looked down his lover's body, checking for injury. When he saw nothing on the outside he glanced back up at his eyes.

"Are you alright, Ran?" he saw him shiver as he spoke the name. Angry with him and slightly sore, Ran looked away an crossed his legs to cover himself.

"Hmph!" he grunted, his eyes glistining with a fresh lining of tears. Yoru smirked, leaning in to skim his lips over Ran's neck. He shuddered in response but the tears remained when Yoru pulled away again.

"Answer me, Ran." Ran just glared before feeling Yoru capture his lips in a hard kiss that was over too soon.

"I-I'm fine... Yoru," he whispered when Yoru's eyes demanded an answer.

Yoru kissed him again, hard and passionately, making his head spin as if he'd been riding a carrousal. Ran bit back a moan and gasped slightly when Yoru pushed him onto the floor. Grabbing his wrists, Yoru placed them together above Ran's head so, as many times before, Ran was at his mercy... and it was just the way they liked it.

Yoru stopped a moment long enough to glance down and see both or their throbbing erections. As much as he wanted to roughly take his uke, he decided that he'd take it slow, lengthen the pleasure, desire. The moans. Yoru used his free hand to start exploring Ran's well sculpted body, making sure to do it slowly and teasingly. His mouth latched onto his pulse line on his neck and started to lightly suck on it, drawing the much wanted gasps, moans, and whimpers from the boy.

"Y-Yoru..." he gasped. Ran couldn't help but feel loved, weak, and excited at the touch of his love. He remembered turning to him for comfort when the doctors would enter for the next experiment and Yoru would fight then off as well as he could in the small body he was endowed with. Ran remembered every touch and caress he had used to sooth him when he returned sore, beaten and in bandages.

Yoru could tell the pleasure was making his lover's mind wander into places that should never have been in the first place and nipped at his ear, earning more of his attention and an arused gasp.

"Stop thinking. Start feeling," he ordered. To emphisize his point, he quickly kissed him on the lips between words, leaving him wanting more.

"Yoru, please! I need-" he was cut off when Yoru lapped at his collar bone, nibbling, biting, and soothing with his tongue.

"You don't want to rush this... I'm going to take my time and enjoy every inch of your body," Yoru explained, his hand idlely carressing Ran's hip. "And your gonna moan, whimper and beg for release before I let you come."

Ran was about to retort, that bit of anger rising into his cheeks, when Yoru's tongue ran down his collar bone to flick his already hardening nipple. Ran gasped and arched into his awaiting mouth, hoping that the teasing wasn't going to be as bad as it was already turning out to be with Yoru's tongue missing the aching bud. It felt lik an eternity before Yoru took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue on the peak.

Yoru was turned on and got increasingly harder when he heard the delighted sounds escape his uke's lips. He quickly switched to his other nipple, the grip on Ran's hip tightening to the point where their would be a bruise that formed to Yoru's hand. He kept his eyes on his lover's shifting face as his mouth tortured and pleasured him to the point of tears.

"Please Yoru, I want you-" he strangled out a moan as Yoru's teeth started to scrape down his chest. "W-want you-" he nearly screamed as his tongue dipped into his navel. "I need you in me!"

Yoru smirked into his stomach as he slowly spread Ran's legs apart. He touched a finger to the burning flesh of his shaft and felt it twitch immediatly, releasing some ooze from itself.

"My, my. Such eagarness from someone who just minutes ago was glaring at me for caring that you'd hurt your ass on the floor..."

Yoru licked the tip clean before nipping at the flesh on the inside of his thigh. He felt the shudder of pleasure and finally let go of the grasp he still had loosly on Ran's arms to spread his thighs futher. Ran instinctively fisted his hands in Yoru's soft hair. He arched up when one of the hands cupped his balls and Yoru silenced him with a kiss.

Yoru soon felt Ran gasp into his mouth, taking his chance to delve in, when he grasped his throbbing erection in his hand and did nothing but held it until Ran started to shiver with anticipation.

"Tell, me Ran... what was that you wanted again?" Yoru asked, smirking into his neck.

"Y-Yoru! please!" his eyes teared up. "Don't be so mean..."

Yoru kissed him as he brought him to sit on his erection. As Ran was slowly entered, he winced and smiled at Yoru, who waited petiently for his uke to be adjusted.

"Ran." he spoke and lifted his hips to move him. Ran responded with gasps and moans as they worked together with desire. His hips lifted and each time brought on thrilling sensation, blurred vision, and raspy noises. The thrusts, the feelings, the thrill of it all was enough to make him shudder and to the edge.

"Y-Yoru! I'm... I'm-" he broke off into a primal scream as his orgasm overcame him, splattering come on both of their chests. Yoru shifted their position, starting to thrust into his uke that was currently trapped beneath him.

"Again." He licked the shell of Ran's ear, scraping his teeth possessively down his throat. "One more time, Ran. With me!"

The thrusts were furious, kisses fervent, and the aches still growing. Yoru grasped Rans hips, brusingly tight and still, even knowing it he couldn't stop. His control was on edge as he waited for the jolts to pull him over. He felt he would release himself soon and started to roughly tug at Ran's erection.

"Ah!" he cried with pleasure. He couldn't keep up so he let Yoru guide him through, just holding tightly to his shoulders as he was quickly brought to release once more.

"Come with me, Ran." Yoru's deep voice was that final straw and the both let go, one coating their chests again and the other still inside.

Then Sunao and Sora were back.

"F-Fujimori!" Sora managed, when he found his own body hovering over him in all it's naked glory.

Sunao decided that this was it! He already was loved by his body and it was time to capture his heart as well. Without a second thought, he pulled Sora's lips to his own in a smothering kiss. He felt him stiffen and pushed him back to speak with an evil glare that slid past his sudden desire.

"You. Me. Together. As of this day, we're going to be lovers. We've known eachother forever, maybe longer, and I've decided I'm not letting you go. Got it?"

Sora grabbed a handfull of Sunao's hair and tugged it for a rough and needy kiss.

"Got it. And I hope you know your not getting out of this either! Got it?" he said before Sunao shifted slightly and he was aware that Yoru hadn't slipped out after previous activity. He smirked and gave his hips a quick thrust into Sunao before pulling out.

"We need to shower. Apperently Yoru and Ran got a bit rowdy tonight," Sunao suggested, stiffly trying to stand with his aching ass. Sora pulled him up and cuppd his back and neck to bring him close for a passionate kiss that left his toes tingling.

"Let's go, then, shall we?" he said with a cheesey grin before Sunao jumped him, sending him fumbling back against the bed.

"Not yet, Sora." He grasped his erection.

"Nao-kun!"

"Not yet."

A/N: Please, read and review and let me know if the feelings made sense and went with the passion provided. Thanks!


End file.
